


my sun between the blinds

by jeserai



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeserai/pseuds/jeserai
Summary: All that is left is this: holding her close, being held, feeling so very loved, like she has finally found her home in Catra’s arms.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 197





	my sun between the blinds

After spending so many long months dreaming about finally meeting Catra and being able to finally  _ see  _ her, as she waits for Catra’s plane to finally land, all Adora feels is worry. The intense, all consuming kind of worry that won’t go away no matter how hard she tries to will or rationalize it away. Because after all, it’s just Catra. It’s just Catra, who she’s known for months now. It’s just Catra, the girl she’s had a crush on for what feels like forever. It’s just Catra, who she’s promised to spend forever with. She shouldn’t be nervous, it’s  _ just Catra. _

And then, just as Adora is  _ finally  _ beginning to calm down, her phone buzzes and her heart jumps wildly to her throat. But she answers, because it’s Catra, who is finally,  _ finally  _ here.

“Hey! I—Catra, are you here?”

“Yeah, you were  _ not  _ kidding about how crowded this place is—it’s so different from home! Next time, you have to come visit  _ me. _ ”

Next time. There’s going to be a next time, and—Adora  _ knows  _ that they’re basically dating already, knows that they are going to be married—but. There’s going to be a  _ next time. _

“Adora? You still there?”

“Sorry, I just—you’re  _ here. _ It’s...kind of a lot.”

Catra goes quiet too, and for a long few moments, all Adora can hear is the bustle of the crowd through her shitty earbuds, and then Catra’s familiar squeaky laugh, and then, a quiet, fond, “You’re such an  _ idiot,  _ Adora.”

“Yeah, yeah, where are you?”

“Um...baggage claim C. Should I go anywhere or…?”

“No, I know where you are, stay there. I’ll be there in a minute, okay? Tell me about your flight—it was your first one, right?

“My first flight alone, yeah. I’ve flown a few times before though, but I...never really realized how much I just followed along with my parents until I was alone. Like—looking back, it was a simple process, but I was so scared I’d miss my flight until we took off, and then I was worried that I was somehow on the wrong plane. But I’m here now, and—is that you? God, it  _ is,  _ you’re wearing that stupid red jacket—”

“It is  _ not  _ stupid! You said you liked it!”

From across the room, Catra shakes her head, but she’s laughing as she hangs up the phone, picks up her duffel bag, and jogs over to Adora. Adora, whose hands are trembling, Adora, whose breath catches and stutters in her throat, Adora, who is so in love with Catra that she can barely bear it, and—

Catra is in front of her now, so close that if either of them reach out, they will finally, finally touch, and as if she can see Adora’s thoughts, the playful grin on Catra’s lips falters. All at once, Catra drops her bag and they collapse into each other in a hug so tight that it  _ aches _ .

“Adora, I—you’re  _ here,  _ I was so nervous but you’re—you’re so  _ tall,  _ and—”

And Adora wants to tease Catra for suddenly being so choked up, but what comes out is a breathless, “You’re  _ beautiful. _ ”

Catra squeezes somehow tighter, then forces herself to pull back and fish something small from her bag. “I wanted to wait, but I— _ here. _ ”

It’s a delicate necklace, a simple blue stone on a gold chain. Before Adora can get a good look at it, Catra spins her around, calloused hands gentle as they brush her hair away from the back of her neck and clasp the necklace. When Adora is turned back around, her heart stutters in her chest again because. Catra is  _ here. _ This isn’t a dream, or a wish, it’s—Catra is  _ here. _

“Be mine,” Catra suddenly says, and though her hands are trembling as they clutch Adora’s, her voice is steady, and her eyes are clear. “Adora, go out with me, be my girlfriend, I wanted it to be perfect when I asked you but I need—”

“ _ Yes.  _ Yes, Catra, I’ll be your girlfriend, a million times  _ yes. _ ”

Catra smiles, and it’s the happiest she’s ever looked since they’ve met, all because Adora said she’ll be her girlfriend. Her  _ girlfriend. _

And then the smile slowly fades as Catra’s eyes drop down to Adora’s lips, and—

“Let’s...let’s get out of here.” Quickly, before Catra can tease her, Adora grabs her _girlfriend’s_ bag, ignoring the pleased noise her _girlfriend_ makes as she grabs Adora’s free hand to hold tight.

“Let’s!”

The ride home is quiet, but not an awkward quiet, or the familiar silence they’ve shared so many times before while video calling. It’s somewhere in between, with Adora’s hand on Catra’s leg, and Catra taking in the new city around her, and the playlist they made together playing quietly in the background. Every so often Adora will point out a landmark—the guilty pleasure fast food place she always runs to during a long study session, the coffee shop to  _ never  _ go to, the park she and Bow jog through on Saturday mornings. Catra always hums and laughs and nods at appropriate times, but her mind is clearly on something else, and finally, as Adora pulls into the parking lot of the townhouse she shares with Bow and Glimmer, Catra turns to her, turns Adora to face her, leans in close, and kisses her.

When she pulls away, Catra heaves out a relieved sigh, leaving her hand on Adora’s cheek for a moment longer, just enough to stroke her cheek as she murmurs, “I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you.”

There was a plan. They’d planned this whole trip out, gone through it countless times before, and today was  _ supposed  _ to be the day that Adora showed Catra around the city, that they stopped at one of Adora’s favorite pizza places, that they came home and baked and watched movies late into the night. There was a  _ plan. _

But instead, they end up in Adora’s room, Catra slowly walking around and looking at the little bits of Adora that she’s only ever seen through her phone screen—polaroids on the wall, books neatly stacked on the shelf, movie ticket stubs and playbills tacked onto the corkboard above her desk. Adora watches her from her bed, nervously picking at her nails as she waits for Catra to come to a stop.

And then, finally, she does, staring at Adora with an intensity that makes the breath stop in her lungs. Adora lifts one trembling hand, and after one beat, two, Catra closes the distance between them to take Adora’s hand and let herself be pulled into her lap. Already, being this close and holding Catra this tight feels so  _ familiar _ , and Adora never wants to let go. And Adora realizes all at once that she could spend an eternity like this, in this peaceful quiet, with her face pressed into Catra’s neck, just breathing in the faint smell of her perfume, cinnamon and vanilla. Dimly, Adora remembers Catra sleepy telling her that cinnamon is one of her favorite scents, and—to think that they’ve gone from quiet confessions in the middle of the night to holding each other like this…

Adora shifts, just to pull back enough to look her girlfriend in the eye, but Catra somehow clings tighter, an unspoken plea for her to  _ stay  _ in the quiet noise that leaves her throat. But Adora isn’t going anywhere—won’t ever go anywhere. All she can do now is stroke Catra’s hair and run through all the things she doesn’t have the voice to say, all the things she’s said countless times before. How the love she holds in her chest threatens to overflow every day, how much Adora wants to buy a ring and propose  _ now,  _ how she has never loved and felt so loved before in her life.

She doesn’t have to say it now, because Catra already  _ knows. _

All that is left is this: holding her close, being held, feeling so very loved, like she has finally found her home in Catra’s arms. And somehow they end up lying down, legs and arms tangled together, foreheads pressed together. It is like the countless nights they’ve spent on call together, lying close to the camera as they talked in quiet whispers, but there is something new now: Adora’s fingers carding through Catra’s hair, the way Catra tips into Adora when she laughs, the aimless shift of their bodies drifting closer and closer together as the hours pass by.

This, this is enough for today (this would be enough for every day) and as the evening sun eventually streams through Adora’s window, painting the room a soft gold, Catra shifts closer, just enough for Adora to kiss the honey-sweet confession from her lips. And after, as Adora pulls back to just  _ stare,  _ Catra laughs, shaking her head before tucking her face back into Adora’s neck.

“We had plans, didn’t we? And you were so excited to show me around, but we just...”

And yeah, but— “Today was better than anything we could’ve ever planned,” Adora murmurs, “we have tomorrow. Let’s just...stay like this.”

And it is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is for my gf yes i posted late anyway ❤️ happy 2 months to us


End file.
